warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brightheart/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |apprentice=Brightpaw |warrior=Lostface, Brightheart |senior warrior=Brightheart |queen=Brightheart |elder=Brightheart |mother=Frostfur |father=Lionheart |sister=Cinderpelt |brothers=Thornclaw, Brackenfur |mate=Cloudtail |daughters=Whitewing, Ambermoon |sons=Dewnose, Snowbush |foster daughters=Lilyheart, Seedpaw |mentor=Whitestorm |unofficial mentor=Cloudtail |app=Jayfeather |livebooks=''The Prophecies Begin, ''Ravenpaw's Path, The New Prophecy, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=Unknown}} Brightheart is a white she-cat with ginger patches, a single blue eye and fur torn away from one side of her face. Brightheart is an elder of ThunderClan. She was born to Frostfur and Lionheart along with Brackenfur, Cinderpelt, and Thornclaw. As an apprentice, Brightpaw was severely injured when an attempt to prove themselves as warrior ended with Swiftpaw killed and Brightpaw mauled by dogs. Bluestar gave her the name Lostface as a reminder that StarClan had allowed the tragedy to occur. However, after Firestar became leader, she was renamed as Brightheart. Brightheart's mate, Cloudtail, rekindled her broken spirit, and they had two litters of kits: Whitewing, and Snowbush, Dewnose, and Ambermoon. History ''The Prophecies Begin :She is born to Frostfur and Lionheart. As a kit, she and her littermates are abducted by Clawface, and Spottedleaf is killed trying to protect them. Yellowfang is accused of their kidnapping, and Firepaw, Graypaw and Whitestorm rescue them. She is later apprenticed to Whitestorm. When Bluestar postpones Brightpaw, Swiftpaw, and Thornclaw’s warrior ceremonies, Swiftpaw approaches Brightpaw with a plan to earn their warrior names by finding out what was eating prey at Snakerocks. They encounter the pack, and Swiftpaw is killed, while half of Brightpaw's face is mauled off. :When brought to Cinderpelt's den, Brightpaw goes into shock, repeating, "pack, pack, kill, kill." Cloudtail becomes attached to her, helping her through her trauma. He persuades Bluestar to grant her a warrior name, but the leader cruelly names her Lostface as a reminder that StarClan did nothing to stop the dogs. After Bluestar's death, Firestar gives her the name Brightheart. Cloudtail trains her to fight with only one eye, and Brightheart is able to carry out warrior duties. The New Prophecy :When the forest territories are destroyed, Brightheart and Cloudtail are abducted by Twolegs. However, a patrol rescues them, and the mates are reunited with their daughter, Whitepaw. In the lake territories, Brightheart becomes suspiscious when Cloudtail becomes close with Daisy, worrying that the two cats are in love. However, Daisy assures her that while she appreciates Cloudtail, she doesn't love him. Brightheart keeps busy by helping Cinderpelt in the medicine den, causing Leafpool to fear that Cinderpelt is replacing her. Power of Three :Brightheart receives her first and only apprentice, Jaypaw. However, Jaypaw is exceedingly defiant towards his mentor, believing that Firestar was just lumping the useless blind cats together. After he decides to become a medicine cat apprentice, Brightheart is devastated. Nonetheless, she continues her warrior duties, fighting in multiple battles and continuing to assist Leafpool in the medicine den. When Ashfur is killed, Brightheart suspects his killer to be Sol. Omen of the Stars :After Leafpool's status as a medicine cat is revoked, Brightheart helps Jayfeather as he fills the role of ThunderClan's sole medicine cat. When the senior warriors discuss the validity of Ivypaw's dream of a ShadowClan attack, Brightheart defends her granddaughter. Later, Firestar requests that Brightheart teach her special battle style to every apprentice. When Hollyleaf returns, Brightheart comforts her. She later reveals to Jayfeather that she is expecting kits, frustrating the medicine cat, as The Great Battle was just on the horizon. She gives birth to Snowkit, Amberkit, and Dewkit, and fights bravely in the battle against the Dark Forest. A Vision of Shadows :Brightheart continues her warrior duties. When Sandstorm, an elder, decides to take part in a journey to find SkyClan, Brightheart is curious as to what riled her old friend up. She participates in a battle against The Kin when they take over ShadowClan. Her son, Snowbush, dies from an infected wound following a rockfall, and she sits vigil for him along with the rest of their family. She is skeptical when Finpaw expresses his desire to join ThunderClan. The Broken Code :Brightheart has become an elder along with Brackenfur and Cloudtail. : Super Editions :In 'Firestar's Quest, Brightheart becomes pregnant with her and Cloudtail's first litter, and gives birth to one daughter, Whitekit. ''Novellas'' : In ''Leafpool's Wish, Brightheart assists Leafpool in the medicine den after the battle against the badgers. Because of all the duties being assigned to her, Brightheart suspects that Leafpool wants her to become her apprentice. At this suggestion, Brightheart declines, thinking of her mate and kits. Her daughter, Whitepaw, has her tail dislocated by a hare, and Brightheart worries over her. After Leafpool leaves to find a special herb, Brightheart takes over her medicine cat duties, though Leafpool is actually journeying away to have her kits. :In 'Dovewing's Silence, Brightheart takes in Seedkit and Lilykit after their mother, Sorreltail, is killed in the Great Battle, and because she is raising two litters of kits, can no longer help in the medicine den. Detailed description :Brightheart is a white she-cat with ginger patches along her back, a ginger tail, and thick, soft fur. She has shredded ears, huge claw marks scored across her muzzle, a single blue eye and fur torn away from the same side of her face. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Ceremonies Quotes |''See more}} External links * * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages